conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of the Allied States
Struggle for Independence In the Allied States, the Struggle for Independence or alternatively the Second American Revolution is the name given to the efforts undertaken by what is now the Allied Stats of America to gain its independence from the United States, between 2005 and 2007. Background By 2003 and much controversy, dozens of states throughout the United States were threatening to declare independence. Generally, each state had its own reason, however, a common ground was the increased corruption which was taken place within the federal government. Rick Perry, Governor of Texas at the time, proposed to the Texas Legislature that Texas become an independent state in 2004, however it was quickly thrown out and called an illegal act. This was largely accepted to be the first actual action for independence. Politicians across the US argued saying that it was up to the American people who they wanted to rule them. In New Mexico, the same was proposed to the Legislature but also turned down. In Oklahoma a tie was reached, however, was broken by Lieutenant Governor Mary Fallin. Henry J. Fortis, a Junior Democrat in the Texas Senate and close friend to Governor Perry, established the Democratic Alliance for the Secession, which consisted mainly of Democrats in Texas, New Mexico, Arkansas and Oklahoma. The DAS soon gained support as well in Nevada and Arizona. The Democratic Party's local branches in these states formed an alliance with the DAS to form the Six States Democratic Alliance in late 2004. 2005 In early 2005, rallies attracting millions of people across the country were held in Houston, New York, Washington D.C., Seattle, Los Angeles and Denver. Awkwardly, support from several groups in the international community was also widespread. The near-secession of the "Republic of Cascadia" only months earlier motivated the American people for either an entirely new nation or a large government reform. President George W. Bush, after almost losing Oregon and Washington completely, "closed" his doors to discussion for a peaceful secession of certain states, and the federal government warned that any such attempt will be met with military force. This was again to the outrage of the American left and led to widespread sedition, which saw many activists arrested on suspect treason charges. Fortis, who was still the leader of the 6DA, went into hiding with his inner circle. It was later revealed that he was directing the movement from Ciudad Juarez in Mexico. The national Democratic Party, which by this time had formally (much to its own protest) disassociated itself with the former state Democratic Party branches which made out the 6DA, because of government pressure. The Democratic leadership, however, hinted at supporting another secession. By mid-2005, the executive leadership of the six states all finally agreed that secession was now not only needed, but going to happen at whatever the cost. Governor Rick Perry of Texas mobilized the Texas State Guard with minor assistance from the Army- and Air National Guard. Immediately following this, federal loyalist elements of the Texas National Guard were ordered to impose martial law. Other federal forces were deployed to Texas, Oklahoma and New Mexico shortly afterwards. By late-2005, all six states were under federally-imposed martial law. This caused confusion, as the Governors of each of these states claimed states' rights and told citizens to not obey the curfew and martial law. State-loyalist forces held the balance, as federal forces, even after being ordered to use force where necessary, did not want to battle with soldiers they knew personally. Military bases throughout the six states were left in disarray, as soldiers did not know who to obey - their state commanders and their governor, or federal commanders and their president. The bases were eventually divided by neutral forces who claimed to serve not the president nor the governor, but the American people. Minor fighting occurred in rural areas, where militias, which were still protected by the constitution, "already" formed their own countries, claiming sovereignty over towns and farms. These acts were seen by the 6DA as a "joke" and a threat to the complete sovereignty of the six states. 2006 In January 2006, the 6DA formed a Congress which effectively consisted of elected members of the six states' legislatures. Republicans, by this time had also begun showing support for a secession of the six states. The naming of the Congress, which was part aimed at mocking the United States, was called the Allied States Congress, where United and Allied essentially meant the same thing, but still differed. In a speech by Henry J. Fortis, the same was claimed when he said "We are still Americans, all brothers, but we want to go about our business in a different way." In March, the Congress, in the capacity of the independent states' legislatures, re-proposed secession of Texas, Arkansas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada, under the name the Independent States of America (ISA). This was changed before the final version of the proposition to the Allied States of America, after a very recent independent poll showed that the majority of citizens found the name modern and generally liked it more than the "Independent States." The proposition passed both houses of each of the states' legislatures by an overwhelming majority, however, the United States Congress, with the backing of the Supreme Court, cited the action as unconstitutional, and declared the secession void. This caused outrage and led politicians to say that the United States was looking for a fight instead of a legal action. This led to massive riots, under the leadership of many state military forces, to be taken against the imposers of the martial law. Millions streamed into the streets and essentially by July 2006, forced federal forces to be removed from the six states. When it was obvious that independence was imminent, Congress started an election campaign for the first leader of the Allied States of America. Fortis ran unopposed and was elected as the first President of the Allied States. Following his short campaign, the 6DA, which was no longer needed as an independence movement, formed the Democratic Liberty Party of the Allied States of America. The Republican Party stayed around for a while but essentially went on to become the Conservative Victory Party, which is today the Confederate Party of the Allied States. 2007 In the earliest days of 2007, the leaders of the six states met with the United States federal government in Washington D.C. to discuss the peaceful secession of the Allied States for the final time. By this time, the US federal government gave in. One of the United States' terms was that a five year non-aggression pact was to be signed, to ensure the Allied States not seek revenge for the delayed secession proceedings. Among other terms and conditions, the Allied States leadership agreed, and on 15 January 2007, in Houston, Texas, the Declaration of American Independence was signed by the leaders of the Allied States, NATO representation, President George W. Bush and several other members of the United Nations which effective immediately recognized the Allied States as an independent nation. Rick Parry retired as Governor of Texas and Frank Todd was elected shortly afterwards. File:Six States Allied States.png|The Allied States of America in February 2007. Expanding the Alliance Main article: Announcement of separation (KS and CO), Announcement of separation (NC) In February 2010, the two northern states of Colorado and Kansas, also proposed the idea to join the Allied States because of overwhelming political and especially economical chaos. The main article can be found here. Later in that same week, Northern California (San Francisco and northward) also joined the Allied States, for the exact same reason the other states did. The main article can be found here. File:February 2010 Allied States.png|The Allied States of America in February 2010. Rebellion, and annexation of the United States Main article(s): Allied Revolutionary War, 2010 attempted coup in the Allied States, Annexation of the United States In May of 2010, the American Fascist Alliance, a regional branch of the International Fascist Federation, staged a revolution in the Allied States. Reasons for this was that the even then-conservative Allied States had allegedly extremely liberal policies, in allowing homosexual relationships in every state. The Fascist Alliance, even other than that, had at numerous times asked the federal government to reinstate racial segregation, at the very least in schools and universities. The government refused each time. The rebellion was put down quite easily with very few losses, both in terms of humans and infrastructure. The Departments of Defense and Homeland Security, in an alleged attempt to secure the nation after this, were authorized to disregard their annual budgets. Billions worth of dept were made within the first few months after May. This led to the attempted overthrow the government in October of the same year, by a group calling themselves "the Confederacy." During this rebellion, the Allied States' economy crashed as a whole, sending many of the world's nations with investments in Allied States corporations into an economic spiral as well. The EcruFox Corporation, a world leader in technological and defense development later helped in repelling the coup, and started assisting the Allied States government in rebuilding the economy. Some figures from the shadow government were also recruited into the real government, to satisfy the ever-growing support of the Confederate Party. In late 2010, after the Confederate Party has taken the government, the Allied States annexed the U.S. File:Post-annexation Allied States.png|The Allied States of America in February 2011. Canada and Baja California File:Location of ASA.png|The Allied States of America in June 2012. See also *Declaration of American Independence *Allied States of America category:Allied States of America